Repent
by TheSecondOtherGuy
Summary: When Sephiroth cannot move away form the illusion of Jenovah he is sent by the life stream to a seemingly endless word; a word full of strange people, terrifying tecnologies and cows. FF7/AVENGERS crossover, non-BETA'd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The sword entered his chest cleanly, easily cutting through the leather that served as nothing more than clothing. He could feel the mechanism of the fusion blade buzz as the metal sheets twisted between his ribs, slicing into his heart.

Dying was always one of the most puzzling experiences Sephiroth had ever experienced. It wasn't as painful as he had initially thought it would be- he had gone through much more painful things in Hojo's labs as a child. Nor did the finality of the act ever affect him as it did anyone else- he had never felt true love, affection; he had never been attached to a person enough to care for their inevitable disappearance.

That Sephiroth never died in the true sense of the world only helped to insure its meaningless to him. It was almost childish.

"I will never be a memory." Sephiroth spoke clearly his tone unchanged by the searing pain and blackness quickly overcoming his body. It was in his last moments that he felt shock to see emotion in his nemesis's eyes, he couldn't identify it only notice it in its rawest form.

Green met blue as the world faded away.

But the illusion of death never lasted for long, Sephiroth wouldn't let himself fade, would let himself be absorbed by the strings of lifestream that encircled the planet in a warm, pure embrace. Instead he fought vividly, imagining a body that wasn't there separating his being from the mass of harmony- at the cost of individuality.

"Sleep." The word seemed to echo from all around him, green tendrils reaching out from the fluid mass and twirling around his conjured body pulling on his limbs insistently as if asking him to let go.

But still he refused to give in his will staying strong, he would not give in and let himself become an inconsequential atom in the everlasting mass of life. In his hand was the illusion of Masamune, even in the afterlife the sword was still a constant companion to him.

In a single and fluid motion he cut himself free of the strands of lifestream, the sliver-green threads dropping from his limbs like dead weeds clinging to cloth. He felt himself begin to drift as the last thing that planted him to the world was broken free.

Gaia was resilient however and a large mass of lifestream reached out and enveloped the silver haired man in a suffocating hold rendering him immobile.

"Repent." The threads whispered constantly moving, the planet was never still as was the lifestream and the constant swishing of the threads was almost soothing. He snapped his head away from that thought as soon as it entered his mind.

"Repent."The planet chanted only this time the whispered words where different, echoing off each strand and repeating leaving Sephiroth deathened. He could feel the power stirring within the lifestream as the word began to gather more power.

It only grew louder and louder, the power behind the strings buzzing with built up tension. He felt his eyes widening as something seemed to snap.

The tension proved too much as a strand of life stream snapped and as if in slow motion the silvery thread drifted towards him, the originally glowing strand dimming with each prolonged second. It was only as the tendril brushed against his arm that his surroundings exploded, breaching his mental barriers and sending him into a world of white.

"Repent."

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling these chapters are going to get shorter before they get longer.

Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sephiroth woke up to a world of pain. Everything hurt, it hurt in places on his body he didn't realise had the capacity to feel. He didn't allow himself the lapse of restraint to groan and instead sat up wincing overlooking his condition.

He was dressed in the same clothes he had died in, thousands of small cuts adorning the gaping hole in his chest. Despite that he could feel the thousand paper cuts heal as he streatched his fingers outwards wriggling in worn leather gloves returning feeling to his body. He stared down at his gloved hand feeling lighter than he ever had wondering what was different as something most defiantly was. He felt free-er then he ever had and had the spontaneous urge to jump just for the hell of it.

Said urge was quickly repressed as he pinpointed the cause for his unease, the suppressing presence always lurking in the back of his mind- ready to dominate, ready to fight and humiliate- was gone. Mother was gone, he realised with a sense of lose so profound he didn't understand.

His only true connection was gone and Gaia had stolen it from him.

In the empty meadow that looked suspiciously like the lifestream would conjure he let his body crumple, fist clenched tightly ripping grass from root, and let loud broken sobs emerge from his quickly healing body.

Much later, long after the last of light had drifted away from the horizon Sephiroth rose only to notice Masamune embedded in the ground not three feet away from where he had woken. Working his hand around the familiar hilt he pulled the sword from the ground. Looking at green reflect off the brightly polished blade he allowed his mind to drift and almost as if it was imprinted into his subconscious a too familiar silver chime whispered:

"Repent."

* * *

A/N: My prediction is prooving unfortunatly correct.

Reviews are love ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sephiroth began walking, towards what he did not know. Only that he had to reach the end of this meadow and find something, again, he knew not what.

It was a slow walk, it was not hot nor cold however the MAKO coursing through his veins prevented him from feeling the true impact the environment would have on a normal human. At this stage it was his willpower that was most likely to give out than his strength. He had nothing left to live for, nothing left to fight for.

One foot in front of the other, the military part of his mind ordered. He continued his willpower hanging on a hairs breath, the only thing keeping him going was the knowledge there was nothing.

The thought that he could make something did not occur to him once as he finally reached the edge of the meadow only to be greeted with the sight of trees and cows. JENOVA save him, he could survive a hike and whatever it was that was staring at him with large beady eyes.

He resisted the urge to stab it. Sephiroth decided he did not like the mindless animals.

Continuing onwards in the direction the sun had set, he made a straight line west straight towards more sprawling woodland. He frowned, everything here was so green. Gaia was slowly losing its life, the country side turning from rolling hills to dead jagged mountains. Here however was not the case and for the first time Sephiroth had a feeling he was not on Gaia.

Yet another blow on the hair precariously holding onto his sanity. He felt it strengthen however as he began to take comfort in the ever present word scrawled into the walls of his mind.

"Repent."

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm talking to a wall- then again if I don't have anything to write I suppose I don't ne


End file.
